One Shot Colletion
by JohnCenaFan101
Summary: Okay so, I have decided to start a collection of some randomly written one shots. I will take requests for a one shot and it will be here. I hope you guys request stories, I love to write. Please PM me if you want to request a one shot. Please read you guys and let me know what you think. I love getting your feedback.
1. Spin the Bottle Adult Version

**John Cena/OC  
Randy Orton/ Samantha  
CM Punk/ OC  
Rated: M  
Story Name: Spin the Bottle Adult Version  
**

* * *

The night of Monday RAWs 1000 episode everyone was running like crazy until after the show. My boyfriend John Cena was one the main ones along with Randy Orton and my longtime friend CM Punk. Seeing as how they were all running around like mad men during the show the ladies and I, Samantha Orton and Punks girlfriend Jessica who actually lives in Tampa with me, all decided we should go out and grab drinks with our men. We decided on the hotel bar so we wouldn't have to drive if we got wasted, which we probably would. All the guys agreed and after the show we all went back to the hotel and straight to the bar. The guys were all doing shots like idiots and we were just sitting back laughing at them as we drank our drinks that's when the idea hit me.

"How about we go upstairs and play adult spin the bottle." I say looking at my two friends as they sit on either side of me.

"I love that idea." Jessica says grinning.

"Me to," Samantha says smiling at me. I smile, "Great I'll grab one of the empty beer bottles and if we can get the guys to quit signing we can go upstairs." I say as I look over and all three guys are standing by the jukebox signing Bruno Mars completely off key. We bust out laughing and then we all stand up. I grab one of Johns empty beer bottles before walking over to them.

"Hey guys come on let's all go upstairs." I say as the song ends. They all nod and walk towards the door were Jessica and Sam were waiting. John takes my hand as we walk out.

"What do you have up your sleeve?" John asks me as we walk towards the elevators.

"You'll see," I say with a smirk as the elevator opens and we all walk inside. I smile as we all ride up to mine and Johns floor. We all get out and go down to our suit. John opens the door and we all go in, I turn the light on as we go into the living room.

"Ok so we girls decided to play a little game." I say as I walk over and sit on the couch. "We want to play spin the bottle, and you three men have no choice but to play along." I say smiling at him. They groan but at the same time they couldn't hide their smirks. "Now when I was in college we just played to the point you just kissed for a certain amount of time, but we are all grown and we are going to up the stakes. If the bottle lands on your significant you have three choices, French kiss, grope in front of everyone or foreplay…" I say they all nods, "In front of everyone." I say and I know they think I am twisted, which I will proudly say I am and very, very drunk.

"You want me to give my man a blow job in front of all my friends?" Sam asks looking at me.

"Well that is what foreplay is." I say smirking at her.

"I'm all for it, it's not the first time Punky and I have gotten a little crazy in front of friends." Jessica says smiling.

"Oh really now?" I hear Randy ask and Punks face turns blood red.

"Yeah we were drunk," Phil says

"Much like now," Jessica says interrupting him while giggling.

"Yes, and we wanted to have some fun and they didn't want anyone to leave because we were all so wasted so she jerked my pants down and went to town." Punk says as Jessica blushes this time. Everyone busts out laughing as Punk kisses her deeply.

"Well it might be weird but we more than likely won't remember this tomorrow so I say let's do it." Sam says.

"Yep now if it doesn't land on your other, it's just a kiss or French kiss." I say to them.

"How do we determine what we do to our other?" John asks smiling at me.

"You choice two to start with flip a coin and then whichever you choose is flipped against the next and whichever you choose is the one you do." I explain and John pulls a quarter from his pocket and we all get on the floor. We got into a circle and I put the bottle on the floor in the middle of our circle.

"Who's first?" I ask looking at them.

"Me!" Jessica says giggling then lens up and spins the bottle. She spins it and it lands on Samantha, everyone starts laughing as Samantha looks at her shocked.

"You're fucking crazy re spin!" Samantha says.

"No Samantha you agreed to play so you have to, no re spins." I say as Jessica looks at Punk and Samantha looks at Randy. They both lean up and quickly kiss getting it over with then immediately after kiss their men. They all smile as they sit back down. "

"Okay Punk, your turn." I say to him. Punk nods and spins the bottle, it lands on me and I look at John. "Um…" I say not wanting to kiss him.

"Do it, but no tongue." John says, I nods as punk and I both lean over. He kisses me and deepens it, I pull back.

"No mister I ain't yours." I say as I sit back no and kiss John extremely deeply. John groans and smiles at me as we break apart.

"Okay John your turn," I say, he spins and it just happens to land on me. I smile as he takes the quarter.

"Heads kissing, tails groping," John says then flips it. "Heads," he says and looks as it hits the floor and is on heads. He flips it again and it lands on tails which means we have to do foreplay in front of everyone.

"Nope," John says looking at me.

"No backing out Cena not gonna happen I had to kiss Samantha you have to let Rena suck your dick in front of us." Jessica says to him. I look at him blushing brightly.

"Be blunt," john says looking at her.

I laugh then look at John. "I never said I couldn't hide under a blanket." I say grinning.

"No not gonna happen." Jessica says, "hell I'll admit it I am a kinky bitch and I like watching people do it okay! No you are gonna suck him in front of us and you're gonna like it!" She says looking at me. Everyone busts out laughing knowing she was so drunk.

"If I'm gonna do this in front of ya'll I need more alcohol." I say and get up, going to the mini bar. I grab the vodka and some gin then go back over. I hand John the gin and I take the cap off the vodka and drink a good sip.

"Now you people drink this and I will please my man." I say as I hand the bottle to Punk and straddle John. John hands this bottle to Randy and puts his hands on my hips. I kiss him deeply and move down his body and unbutton his pants nervously because I know everyone is watching. I unzip them and pull them down as he pulls himself up some so I can pull them down. I pull them down with his boxers. "Ooh damn!" I hear Jessica saying as he springs free. "Don't even," I hear punk say then her giggle. I take him in my hand and look up at him, he nods and I move down taking him into my mouth. He groans and start to move as everyone watches. I groan and keep going knowing they all had to be enjoying the show. As I keep going I hear moans and groans and what sounds like kissing. I stop for a second and look behind me, Randy and Samantha were making out with Samantha in his lap and punk was on top of Jessica on the floor pretty much dry fucking her. I look up at john knowing this was beyond weird but I was so turned on.

"Come here baby." He whispers to me. I move up and he kisses me deeply. I kiss him back as I hear another moan and then the sounds of skin slapping together. "Who's doing that?" I ask John not turning my head. "Randy and Sam, they are pretty into it." He says and kisses me again. I moan into his mouth and grind against him. "Take your shorts off." He growls.

"Not in front of them," I say.

"Baby they are not paying attention they are all indulged in each other; me and you need to be indulged in each other to." Joe says and kisses me again. I moan and decide to take my shorts off; as soon as I do and get back in Johns lap he's entering me. I moan loudly as he sinks all the way inside me. I moan loudly as I kiss him deeply and start to move, not even caring anymore about the four other people in the room. John puts his hands on my hips and helps me move as he attacks my neck. I keep moving loving to feel him and it makes me wonder if this feels better because the others are in the room. I keep moving and look down into his eyes moaning. "Oh damn I love you." I say as I look down at him. "I love you too baby, so damn much." John says as he kisses me again growling.

"Shit Sam!" I hear Randy growl then I can tell he came about the same time Punk did. I kiss John again and groan as I can tell I am getting close. "I am so close." I say into John's ear.

"Me to baby, fuck me to," John says the growls. "Fuck Rena!" He says as he comes inside me. "John!" I moan loudly as I come around him then collapse against him. He falls back and holds me as he lays on the floor. The only sounds in the room are heavy breathing and a few light kissing noises here and there. I lay on John panting gently as I close my eyes, damn that was crazy.

"Am I the only one that' not bothered by the fact that were all laying on the floor naked after having sex?" Jessica says as she lays under punk.

"Nope," Samantha and I say at the same time.

John grins, "that's because were all drunk off our asses." He says and we all start laughing. I smile and kiss him gently then slowly move off him moaning.

"I'm going to bed." I say as I slip my shorts back on and stand up.

"Me to," John says as he pulls his boxers and shorts back up before standing up.

"You just want round two." Randy says laughing.

"And what's wrong with that?" John asks and I smile before walking into the bedroom knowing he wouldn't be far behind me. I go into the bathroom and start the shower and get undressed, he would be here soon. "See you guys tomorrow." I hear him say then he comes through the door, closing it behind him. He comes into the bathroom and I smile at him.

"Hey there big man," I say smiling at him. He smiles and strips as well and we both get in the shower. He kisses me deeply and round two begins.

After our nice eventful shower John and I go to bed after making sure everyone was gone. Tonight was fun and crazy all at the same time.


	2. Make Me

**Characters: Dean Ambrose/ Nikki Bella  
Rated: M  
Story Name: Make me  
Requested By: (Guest) Shield Fan *Okay so I'm not exactly sure this is what you wanted Shield Fan but I gave it my best shot. I wasn't one hundred percent sure what you were talking about in your review because I don't really keep up with Dean like I do some of the other wrestlers but I did try my best and if it's not exactly what you were looking for please let me know and I will try to improve it. Please Review!**

**~Dean's POV~**

I sit in my locker room getting ready for raw. I knew he wanted to do something tonight but I wasn't sure what. I looked up at the door when I heard a knock.

"You're on in ten Dean," A stage hand says to me through the door.

"Okay thanks," I say and stands up. I wet my hair for his character and makes sure I'm ready before walking out of my locker room. I walk down the hall ready to get my match over with so I could something to do since I have nothing else to do. The drinking hasn't helped so far so I knew that wasn't an option and I knew I couldn't just find some random woman because the risk of an STD was way too high and I really did not want anything like that to happen. As I was walking down the hall I accidentally ran into Nikki Bella.

"Shit, sorry Nikki, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going." I say looking down at her as I hold her arms to make sure she didn't fall.

"No problem Dean, I'm not worried about." She says smiling at me.

I smile at her, "let me make it up to you. How would you like to grab drinks with me at the hotel bar after the show?" I ask looking at her.

"I don't know you know I just broke up with John and I don't really know if I'm ready to get into another relationship." She tells me.

"I didn't say anything about a relationship, just two friends grabbing drinks together." I say to her since I really didn't want a relationship with Nikki, not right now anyway.

"Okay sure, but no games okay?" Nikki says.

"Okay see you after the show." I say to her then walk towards the gorilla position.

After my match I went to the locker room and got a quick shower. Believe it or not I was actually excited about my date with Nikki. Everyone thinks she's a bitch because of who she is in the ring and on screen but in reality she is a very nice person who has a great sense of humor. Both she and Bree are awesome but Nikki is the best in my honest opinion. I never knew she was until I started talking to her after her and John got together. I'm not exactly sure why we started talking after they got together but I don't really care. She probably would have cheated on him if I would've asked but who cares. I just want her for one night, one night only and then I will be happy. Just to feel her body against mine, and those damn breasts of hers, damn I'd love to get my hands on those. I don't care if they are real or not I want to feel them things and get used to the size of them things. But tonight will not be that night, possibly. Tonight I just want to show her that I am a friend and I will do anything for her, which I would. And if she makes the first move then yeah I'll take my chance but if not I will not push. Once I finished with my shower I got dressed and went to get a snack in catering.

"Hey Dean you ready? I finished with my match and I don't have a promo or anything. I was hoping you would want to leave a little early." Nikki says walking up to me.

"Oh yeah sure, we can go if you're ready." I say to her. Nikki smiles and nods, she takes my hand and we walk to my locker room. As soon as we get in and she closes the door she pushes me against the door and kisses me so hard I thought my lips might fall off. When she pulls back I look at her as I pant. DAMN!

"Whoa, what a kiss," I say looking at her. Nikki smirks and gets her lips close to my ear. "You like that you're gonna love what happens later tonight." She whispers sexily in my ear. I growl looking at her.

"I thought you said no relationship." I say looking at her.

"Who said anything about a relationship? I just want to have a little fun tonight." Nikki says smiling at me.

"Okay," I say then grab my bags. "Let's get out of here." Nikki nods and smiles as we walk out, this should be fun.

Once we got to the hotel we both went up to our separate rooms and put our bags up and changed. I got back down to the bar before her so I sat down and ordered a beer, facing the door. When she came into the bar my jaw nearly hit the floor. She most defiantly changed her clothes. She went from a t-shirt and shorts to a beyond tight tank top and the shortest shorts I have ever seen. Those damn things shouldn't even called shorts they are so short. I growl inwardly when she walks over and sits on the bar stool next to me, as all the guys in the bar watch her.

"Sorry I made you wait," She says as she orders a martini.

"No problem I haven't been here long. A martini huh, you going girly on me?" I ask her with a smile.

She smirks at me, "Yes I am a girl you know." She says and damn I want to take her over my knee right here, she is so fucking sexy.

**~Nikki's POV~**

I never knew Dean was so damn sexy until tonight, this man could tell me he wanted me on this bar right now and I'd willingly get on the bar and be ready for him. The way he looks at me with that eye of the tiger that's waiting to strike his prey. I love it.

"Okay I'll show you not girly, bartender give me a shot." I say and the bartender nods and fixes it after he finishes my martini. He sits them both in front of me. I immediately grab the shot and down it, damn I forgot how that burns.

"I'll have one too." Dean says to him and he nods and does him one as well. Let the games begin Ambrose.

***About an hour and three shots a piece later***

"We should stop," I say with a slur, even though I am drunk off my ass I still know I have had enough.

"I agree, no more." Dean says and pays the bartender. While he's not looking I slowly start to run my foot up his leg, hoping he takes the hint. He looks over at me with a smirk, "I thought you said no relationship." Dean says and I have to smile. He said the same thing earlier but probably doesn't remember it.

"I did but who says we can't have a good old fashion one night stand?" I say to him with a wink. Dean grins widely and stands up, trying not to stumble.

"Let's get out of here." Dean says as he growls and throws some money on the bar. He holds his hand out to me and I willingly take it and manage to stand up without falling despite all the alcohol I've had. Dean smirks as we walk to the elevator. He presses the button and pulls me close to him as we wait. I look up at him and realize that man has very pretty eyes. He kisses me deeply as the elevator pings and the doors open. Dean pulls me inside and presses the button for his floor and kisses me again as the doors close and we are pulled upward.

~Dean's POV~

Damn she's so fucking sexy. I pull her into closer to me as we ride up, her mouth finds mine and its like fireworks are going off. Once I hear the ping of the elevator I pull away and quickly pull her out and down the hall to my room. I get my key card out of my pocket and quickly get the door open and go in. I close the door with my foot as Nikki starts to pull my shirt off. I raise my hands up with a growl as she pulls it off. As she gets it off I pin her to the wall and start to slide my hands up her waist, bringing her shirt up with my hands. I pull her shirt off and throw it to the side; I put my hands behind her and unclasp her bra. I pull it off and sling it in the direction her shirt went and attack her chest with my mouth. She moans loudly as I take one of her nipples in to my mouth and move my hand down her body and into her shorts. I play with her clit gently as I suck her nipple. I move to the other as I continue to play with her. Stopping everything, I move both my hands to her hips, picking her up making her wrap her legs around my waist. I carry her over to the bed and lay her down.

"Take your clothes off." I growl as I take my pants and boxers off. I throw them to the side and watch her take her shorts off. I realize she has no panties on and growl watching her. The next thing I know she's dropping onto her knees in front of me. I look down as she wraps her hand around me and puts her mouth over the tip. I take a deep breath as she starts to pump her hand back and forth while sucking the tip. This is the best blow job anyone has ever given me, damn! I pull her hair back and hold it as she continues to suck. I close my eyes as I feel her free hand sneak up my leg and grab my balls. I nearly cum into her mouth right there.

"Stop, I don't want to cum yet and I'm damn close." I say to her. She moves her mouth and looks at me. I pick her up off the floor and lay her on the bed, time to get down to business. I reach down into my bag and take out a condom. I slide it onto my dick before getting on to the bed with her. I get over and out my hands on either side of her head. She leans up and kisses me as I slide myself inside her, growling loudly. She keeps kissing me as I slide all the way inside her. Damn she's tight. She looks up at me and bites her bottom lip as I start to move, slowly in and out of her. "Oh fuck Dean, faster!" Nikki says as I move. I do as she wishes and starts to move faster, in and out of her. Damn she feels so good. She looks up at me as I really start to pound her. "Ugh oh fuck Dean I'm close!" Nikki calls as she clenches her eyes shut. "Me to," I say and get even faster, if that's even possible. "I'm cumming!" She calls and the next thing I know she clenching around me and that's all I can take, I come inside her growling. Damn. I collapse on top of her panting lightly. I pull out and lay down next to her, pulling her into my arms. Wow.

After a while of holding her in my arms I look over at her, "round two?" I ask with a smirk.

"Make me," she says with a wide grin. I smile, this will be fun.


End file.
